Fear
by Viviparity
Summary: Escape, she has to escape the person, no, monster, that held her heart captive. Ichigo's past with Rukia is revieled...Sequal to Survive...


**Sequel to Survive**

**Takes place directly after the ending of Survive**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :( awww and I wanted it for Bat Day too...**

**WARNING! CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT: Violence, adult themes, swearing, blood**

**:) enjoy (if you still want to read it after those warnings xD)**

Her heart was pounding as loud as a thousand drums as the beating muscle rapidly thumped against her ribcage, threatening to escape her body. She broke out into a cold sweat, highlighting her ghostly pale skin and causing bangs to stick to her face. Her legs ached with the burning pain of running for hours on end, and her throat was dry, thirsting for water that had long since vanished in the vast desert of Hueco Mundo.

Yet she continued to run.

Her boots get caught on a rock, and she silently cursed her clumsiness as she fell onto the cold, white sand, painting the tiny grains of sand, and her black and white dress, dark maroon with the spilt liquid from her sandy hands and knees.

Despite the injury, she quickly gets up and continues to run away.

She quickly turns to look behind her, no one.

She tries to call out for help, but all that escapes her dry, chapped lips is a mangled squeak as she bumps into the one she had been running from.

She quickly tries to crawl away through the sand, but a pale hand grabs her long, tangled, orange hair and yanks her down, sending white and red sand flying everywhere.

He roughly forces her head up, silently demanding that she look at him.

She quietly refuses, tightly clamping her eyes shut.

He reaches to strike the defiant woman, but a small, feminine hand taps his shoulder and he tightens his grip on the exhausted female's hair.

The pain dulls her senses and after a while, what previously were three voices, morphed into hush whispers then, silence.

Orihime Inoue was released, dropped into the sand, and fell into a, long needed, deep sleep.

Orihime awoke from her slumber after six days of deep hibernation. Her eyes slowly opened, attempting to adjust to the, surprisingly, bright lighting in the rather large room.

She couldn't find the strength to sit up in the bed to get a better look around, but from what she could tell, the room belonged to an Espada, and judging by the dimensions of the small section of ceiling that had graced her chocolate brown eyes, the Espada was of high number.

"Welcome back, Miss. Inoue," a feminine alto voice came from her left, "You have been asleep nearly a week."

Turning her head to face the voice, she was met by one of the Tres Espada, Tia Harribel, and although the third's expression was hidden by the large collar that covered her lower face, there was a small hint of relief hidden behind her deep, emerald green eyes.

"You must be hungry. Eat."

Harribel brought a small tray of food over to the edge of the bed within reach of Orihime who nodded a silent thank you to no one, for Tia had left the large bedroom.

Orihime sighed, the expression sadness and depression filling her eyes and face once again. She had failed to escape, and had once again become a prisoner.

Trapped.

_*FoUr MoNtHs AgO*_

"I-Ichigo," she let out a breathy moan, arching her back and pushing her breast into the larger male on top of her.

He slowly ran his hand from her ankle to her upper thigh, placing her smooth leg on his shoulder.

"Ichigo...l-please..."

He kissed up her neck and jaw line to her ear.

"Please what?" he whispered, licking the shell of her ear, and grinding his throbbing erection against her slick opening.

She let out a throaty moan and bucked her hips, which Ichigo quickly held down. He moved his lips to the leg by his head, sucking on the pale flesh.

Getting frustrated with Ichigo's teasing, she took her leg off his shoulder and rolled him over in one fluent motion.

She slammed herself down onto Ichigo's erect shaft, both groaning with the pleasure of being finally joined.

He groaned her name.

"Rukia..."


End file.
